twd_habbofandomcom-20200213-history
The Habbo Incident
The Habbo Incident, known too as the Habbo Outbreak, was a massive incident that happened when a virus escaped Dr. Pablo Keyes' lab. In question of days, all area of the Hotel was infected with the virus, and in a month, it was taken by the Walkers. Story In September 2014, Anna Wong was paid to find and kill Alcade Jasminer, a merecenary hired by an unknown man to steal a new idea being developed in the Habbo Central Hospital. However, Wong failed, and he sucessfully escaped. Enraged, her employers tried to kill her by throwing her in the sea inside a cage. After passing three days breathing only 10 times a day, and eating nothing but the coral that growth outside the cage, Anna finally escaped. Due to the chaos that took place in the hospital, Dr. Keyes stopped his testings. However, a little girl passed the hand over infected blood and went home. The girl washed her hands, dooming a little part of the hotel, as the virus went to the sewers. Spreading the infection, almost 90% of the Habbians were contaminated. In days, it all became chaos, with people all around the hotel going to hospital with the symptoms. Seeing what would happen soon, Dr. Keyes disappeared. When the Walkers took the streets, Andy Oaks started to pay a new strike force, but however, they were too scared. When CHASE Bank, one of the hides to the survivors, was invaded, Oaks was killed. The strike force, however, let three members survive: Phinn Maxuel, Professor, and Bryan. Those started the Security Team. After Robert Fulldoom became the leader, the incident spreaded wildly. The survivors ran out of food, and had to follow Nina's orders and go to an abandoned camp. Unfortunately for them, one week after, the camp was invaded by Walkers, Pablo went out the shadows. He was hiding together with a man named Slade, in a refuge. Pablo started to work quickly in search of a cure, but he couldn't find it. At the time he went to the survivors to find help, he entered the prison, now in domain of Robert Fulldoom, and was shot by Anna. As Fulldoom let him live interested in a cure, Pablo could work using Victor as a test subject. However, he ordered Robert that no one should be hurt. Fulldoom promised that to Keyes before shooting Carlito in front of his eyes. Enraged, Pablo mixed venom to the cure, and gave it to Victor, killing him. He wasted his research, and tried to start over, but Fulldoom threw him inside the cell he gave to Sabrina, and gave his life's work over for Anna to pee over. Professor briefly said he had connection with the incident, as he let Alcade enter the lab when he worked there, with the condition he wouldn't be killed, and was going to have a part of the money. Later, when Chuck Redd and Waylon West appeared to the security team, they found out Chuck's motorbike was used by Alcade to escape the scene, and Waylon's workshop, stolen weapons from. Hours later, they find Jasminer's half-eaten, decomposing intestines in a trashcan. When Jock Maxuel searched Dr. Keyes' lab, he found out he had been experimenting in brains instead of organisms, thus meaning he didn't had control on the virus's capacities. However, he was quite relaxed when he found a document confirming the virus didn't travelled by air. He also found Pablo's shotgun and some food, meaning he was scared it would be a bad mix.